Little Meals
by Linwellin Neinna Von Rosen
Summary: They never thought as to why the law was made in the first place or the consequence for broking that law


In a faraway country, where it's told to be the most supernatural place on earth since the beginning of time resided a village. In this village there is one law that is never to be broken: _**You must NEVER leave the village**_. In the year 1896, on a cold winter night, three girls had enough of living there and decided to leave the village. They never thought as to why the law was made in the first place or the consequence for broking that law.

_Racing though the forest just wanting to get away, two girls ran and ran never thinking this could be possible. _

The three girls left in the middle of the night, leaving the village border walls. They ran straight to a forest they saw not too far away from them. Running for about two hours, they soon grew tired and need to rest. Finding a clear and dry campsite, they set about to make a fire and eat some of the food they brought with them. After having their fill of food, they fall asleep for a bit. Never bothering to listen around, to look around them for any sign of life, and also never knowing that this night would be there last.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" two girls bolted up from the scream. "AHHHHHHHHH!" again the scream could be heard; two girls gather close to the third and hold on each other. "What's going again?" asked the first girl. "W-w-we should l-leave, I-I don't think we –a-are safe here." The second stuttered out. And the third girl was far too quite. "AHHHHHHHHH!" another scream was heard, but this time is sounded closer. "H-e-e-y, that voice sounds f-a-miliar." The second stuttered again. "I know, but I'm not sure" said the first girl; she was so sure she had heard that voice before. But then she noticed something, the third girl had yet to say anything. So she turned to look at the girl and speak "Hey your too qu-"but she stop mid-way. Eyes open wide in shock; she screamed and backed away taking the second girl with her.

Right there was their third friend, her mouth open as if she was to scream but that was not what got her, it was the blood and her body. Her arms were missing, her chest had a hole through the heart area, and her eyes were gone. "AHHHHH!" another scream came but this time it came from the body in front of her. She stood up and ran dragging the second girl after her. She ran and ran. "What? Why are we running? What about her?" the second girl asked. She hadn't seen anything as the first girl had blocked her view of things. "She's gone and we need to get back to the village" the first said. "What? Gone? As in d-d-ead?" she stuttered.

"Help Me!" the scream heard this time was different.

Nether girl stop though, because this time they knew it was the thirds voice, but how can that be if she's dead. Running around the forest for a time, they soon found out that they were running around in circles. This time though, they tried to run straight but then stop right in their tracks. Because, right there in front of them was something they were going to wish they never saw. Right there stood something not of this world, something not _**alive**_. Skin pale as snow, moonlight colored hair, a white gown, blood red eyes with black outlining and a transparent body. But what sacred them the most was the blood covering her like a second skin and an arm in her hand. They were to sacred to even voice a scream and just stood there.

"Ah. What do we have here? Tiring to run, now are we?" An eerie like voice spoke to them from the ghostly body. "Now, now, little ones we can't have that now can we?" it spoke again but this time something fell from its mouth and onto the ground. "Ah, how rude of me, to talk with food in my mouth" it chuckled and then grin as it went to pick it up. The girls followed the arm that went to pick it up, but screamed when they saw the object: it was the third girl's eye, with bite marks on it. They run as fast as they could but not before hearing it speaks again. "Yes, run little ones. Run as fast as you can. And then when you least expect me I'll be there to eat yet another one of you." It's laugh echoes around and through the forest.

Panting as they ran from the creature, they failed to see a tree stomp and tripped over it. The first girl fell on her hands and knees after letting go of the second girl. Her hands were cut up a bit, but otherwise she was fine, until she heard the second girl. "Ahhhh!" cried the girl. Turning around, she came to see a lot of blood and a bone sticking out of the girl's leg. "Hey, are you ok?" but she knew the second girl wasn't. "I c-c-can't move" sobbed the second girl. Soon they heard claw like sounds around them.

"Aw, I didn't think I get to eat so soon. But nevertheless, it's all the same to me." The eerie voice said sounding like it was everywhere. The first tired to help the second, while she just sobbed more and tried to stand. Closer and closer the clawing sounds came. The first girl panicked and dropped the second. She just looked down and stared at the girl's leg. She knew the girl would slow them down, and she didn't want to die. Tears pouring down her face and her hands came up to her mouth she said "Forgive me, I'm so sorry, but I can't" she cried out softly and then, turned to run.

"What? NO! PLEASE! Don't leave me! Please come back" the second girl screamed while crying her heart out at being left for dead by her friend. The first girl never stopped, just went on running and running, crying "I'm sorry" over and over.

"Oh. Well, what do we have here?" the eerie voice could be heard right behind the second girl. The second went still and closed her eyes as she cried silently. "I see, she left you behind and ran." The ghostly form chuckled and patted her head. "Don't worry, she'll join you soon. But for now…"the creature trailed off for a bit. "It's time to eat again." It spoke again, just as its hand went right through her chest with her heart in the hand. The girl screamed for no longer then a moment until it was over. "While her scream was delicious to my ears, it didn't last long." It pulled its hand back with the heart and brought it to its lips. Just when it was about to lick the heart it grinned and laughed a bit "I'll have to make sure the last girl lasts longer"

Her heart was trumping so hard in her chest, she thought it would burst. She heard the second girls scream a long time ago while she was running. After a bit more of running she found a hollow tree stomp and decided to hide in there. She had no idea what time it was. Was it even dark out anymore? This forest was so dark now, so she thought maybe it was still night-time. Not long, her body begun to relax after all of that running and she was getting sleepy. She tried to stay awake but she couldn't win against her body any longer and fell into a deep sleep.

Something bright was hitting her eyes and she groan a bit. Is it morning now? She thought. Just as she was about to open her eyes, she froze in terror when she heard the creatures voice again but a lot closer to her. "Found you, my little meal" it laughed lightly. The first girl eyes pop open then. Right there in front of her was the ghostly being with a candle in its hand. So that was the light, she told herself in her head. Tears were forming in her eyes and she trembled at the sight before her. "Now, little one, you don't have to be scared of me. It won't hurt much, I promise." It smirked and she could tell it was lying. "The last girl was not that much fun, so please try to be better than her" the creature then started its slow torture upon the first girl and the screams from the girl could be heard for hours until the rising sun.

"And that is why you should never leave the village, girls. There are things of unnatural means in these woods" A voice spoke to three girls as they sat around the camp fire. "Now, I told you this story so when we get back to the village you'll never leave again, ok?" the voice asked them. "Yes, Village Elder" the three girls replied. "Good, now eat some food and then off to bed, we'll head back at sun rise." "But, will we be safe until then?" one of the girls asked. "Yes, you'll be safe. I have means to keep you girls safe." The elder smiled. "Ok." The girl said then joined the others to eat. If said girl had turned around, she would have seen the elders image fade a bit, showing: skin pale as snow, moonlight colored hair, a white gown, blood red eyes with black outlining and the body was transparent, before going back to the elders image.

The creature smirked behind the hand hiding its mouth. Oh, it was going to have fun this time. The last three girls to walk into his forest were boring and it was over 50 years ago. So, this new group of girls, he was going to play with. Get their hopes up and just at the right moment make it all come crashing down into an endless pit of despair. The creature chuckled a bit and stared at the oblivious girls with an evil gleam in its eyes.

_Yes, it was going to be the most prefect meal, yet._

Please tell me what you think of this short story I did.

~Linwellin~


End file.
